<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship Turns Into More by ElementalelfNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641927">Friendship Turns Into More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova'>ElementalelfNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince D and Branch instantly connected. They can often be seen hanging out. One night at a sleepover they are dared to kiss. It makes them realize their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Prince D (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship Turns Into More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls/<br/>'Thoughts'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Branch stood next to his princess as she talked with Barb. The blue troll was still in disbelief over what happened. One minute the hard rock trolls are their enemies and the next they are friends. Poppy sure had a way with others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Branch.” It was Prince D, Cooper’s twin brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello Prince D.” Branch greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just wanting to know if you wanted to hang out after we rebuild our cities?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike other trolls Branch had met during this crazy adventure he had found himself liking the funk troll During the short time they had known each other the two had gotten on so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. If you guys need help rebuilding let me know. I love construction.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” D smiled. “Well then I shall see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch and the pop trolls soon leave. They take a worm bus back to their city. They are all sad to see it in ruins. Branch goes to his bunker. He grabs his tools and a few other supplies before he returns to the others. They watch as he begins to clean up the wreckage. In no time the others follow his example. When night hits Branch leads everyone to the bunker. They were all surprised to see the rooms he had set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” Poppy gasped out. “What is all this?” She had never been to this part of the bunker before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emergency bedrooms I had built before we befriended the bergens.” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You built all this?” She wasn’t the only one looking at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He confirmed. “I’m off to bed. Night everyone.” He turned and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it.” Smidge commented. “It’s amazing all he did for us back then even though we had been jerks to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others agreed with her. They once more felt guilty for how they had treated the former grey troll. They felt like they would never be able to make up for it. With a sigh they all got ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning they all got to work. It took a few days before the whole city had been cleaned up. Branch and a few others had inspected some of the buildings and pods that had been left standing and only few were allowed to stay. The rest were demolished. After that blueprints were made and then they got to work rebuilding their city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks passed before they were finally done. That was when Branch had received a letter from Prince D. Their rebuild wasn’t going so well. Many of those skilled in construction were either sick or exhausted. They were also low on supplies. Prince D was hoping to take Branch up on his earlier offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue troll had gone to Poppy and she agreed to allow him to go help. He took his tools and the supplies they hadn’t used with him. Soon he was in Vibe City. Prince D and Cooper were there to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Branch.” Cooper was happy to see his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cooper. How are you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. I’m having fun getting to know my family.” He said with a large grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great.” He was happy for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Excuse me. I have a date with my mom.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” He ran off leaving behind his amused brother and an amused friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming Branch.” Prince D said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I brought plenty of supplies.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that.” He chuckled. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Branch got to work. Thanks to him they were able to get Vibe City rebuilt. Once all the work was done Branch hung out with Prince D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question that I assume to be personal.” The prince of Funk said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that Cooper mentioned that it was still odd seeing you have colors after all this time. What does he mean by that?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince D had only seen grey trolls the time Poppy had broken their strings. He had no idea that Trolls could lose their colors when they lose their happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I lost my colors when I was a kid. I lost someone close to me and because of that I stopped being happy. I lost my happiness so I lost my colors. It was only about a year or two that I regained them.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? I mean how did you regain them?” He wasn’t going to make Branch tell him who he lost and how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what bergens are?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He had never heard of them before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch went on to explain. Prince D was horrified to learn that these bergens had imprisoned the pop trolls and ate them just to be happy. He was happy that they had escaped and saddened that Branch had been terrified they would return and eat them. He was angry that the other pop trolls treated Branch so poorly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch explained that he had been right and during that party some trolls had been taken by Chef. Prince D didn’t like that Poppy had asked Branch since she knew he was afraid of bergens. It wasn’t right. He also wasn’t impressed that Poppy put the trolls in Branch’s home without his permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch came to the part about Creek. Oh how Prince D really didn’t like that troll. How can one choose to betray their fellow trolls that way. Yes he understood being scared to be eaten but to betray your fellow trolls and be okay with it was wrong. It disgusted him. Then came the time in the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had all been thrown into a pot. We waited for the end. Poppy and the others soon lost their colors. I was shocked. Poppy is the most positive person I know. She believes everyone can be happy. It made me realize that she was right. We can be happy or sad if we choose to be. It was how I got my colors back. I was able to help Poppy and the others regain their colors as well.” Branch told him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then told him how Bridget had helped them to escape and how Poppy made the bergens realize they could be happy. Prince D was glad that the bergens were no longer a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Poppy can befriend anyone.” The funk troll said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to talk for a while. Afterwards it was time for Branch to leave. Before he does they make plans to hang out again soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months passed and the two continued to hang out. Sometimes they hung out around Troll City and sometimes they hung out around Vibe City. The two could be seen talking, singing, or dancing. Branch liked having someone he could talk to like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy was happy for her best friend. After his colors had returned he and the other trolls had gotten along but she was his only friend. Now he had another best friend. She loved that he was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch had been leaving his bunker one morning when Poppy stopped him. He rolled his eyes as she hugged him the minute the damn bracelets went off. He waited for her to tell him why she was there and she better have a good reason. It was a little annoying to be ambushed with hugs so early in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince D sent you a letter.” She informed him as she handed over a dark blue envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thanks.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome Branch my man.” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and opened the letter. He found that it was an invitation. He was happy when he saw no glitter and no glitter was spat into his face. He smiled when he saw it was an invitation to a sleepover in Vibe City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Poppy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an invitation, you know that.” He gestured to her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy squealed and hugged him. She was very proud of the troll he was becoming and happy that he had a friend besides herself. Oh she couldn’t wait to see what Branch thought of his first slumber party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This invitation would have been better with glitter.” She commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it wouldn’t.” Branch deadpanned causing Poppy to laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>